


Your Honor

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Criminal Ian, Judge Mickey, M/M, Mild Smut, Tough Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Mickey is a judge and Ian lands in his court





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FisherMonaghanFan01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FisherMonaghanFan01/gifts).



> i was in the mood for something short and nice, and my sister is watching 'the good wife'
> 
> i dont know what this is really.  
> But Danielle this short sum' sum' is for you :))

Ian is guided into the courthouse with handcuffs after spending the night in jail. The cop guiding him into the court isn’t fucking around either, pushing him around and being rude and shit. Ian gets it, they're probably just tired of arresting him at this point. He leads him inside and removes his cuffs.

“Good luck.” He says sarcastically.

Ian rolls his eyes and waits on Carolyne. She is a good judge who understands why he does what he does and is always lenient with him. 

“All rise!” 

Ian turns to the bailiff on his right in a panic as he stands up. “Lukas what the hell? Where is Carolyne?” Lukas shrugs. “Milkovich is a monster!” he whispers.

“Deal with it Gallagher. He's the one in charge this week.”

“Court in session judge Milkovich presiding.”

“Dammit.” Ian curses. 

“Ian Gallagher, is it?” Milkovich reads.

“Yes your honor.”

Judge Milkovich lowers his spectacles and reads, “You were leading illegal protests?” Ian is about to retort but the judge continues. “According to the records I have you have been in this court exactly twenty three times for one reason or another. How are you still roaming the streets of Chicago?”

“Exactly your honor.” Ian speaks. “And just like those other times you will find out that I do not deserve to be here. That the charges against me are unfounded.”

“Really?” Milkovich puts his glasses back on and looks right at Ian.

“Yes your honor.”

“And you are representing yourself?”

“Yes your honor.”

“Well then, stop wasting everybody’s time and get on with it.”

The judge doesn’t even smile but Ian is not fazed and he soldiers on defiantly. “Your honor I am trying to fight for teenagers who cannot fight for themselves. The government took land that belonged to them. They spend their time there, play there, and make constructive use of their time in that field. And growing up in the Southside your honor you can understand that these kids need distractions. It prevents them from turning out to be a menace to society. I move the motion to dismiss your honor.”

“You're honor you cannot be buying this.” The prosecutor starts.

“You took land away from these kids, you had no right!”

“The land belongs to the government.”

“So these kids have absolutely no say right?”

The prosecutor turns to the judge. “Your honor this is not about the kids and their rights. it's about Mr. Gallagher here trespassing, and keeping up the protests despite being told not to on multiple occasions. Not to mention destruction of property,”

“Hey, that was last time.”

“Reckless endangerment your honor.” The prosecutor ignores him and continues.

“Your honor you cannot just…”

“You don’t tell me what to do.” Judge Milkovich snaps.

“I'm sorry your honor. But you have to see that this is not fair to these children.”

“All I know is the law Mr. Gallagher.”

“Surely your honor you cannot be this heartless.”

“Careful Mr. Gallagher or i will hold you in contempt.”

"I'm sorry your honor, i just don't like to see people getting bullied."

"This case is a waste of tax payers money, your honor, Mr. Gallagher is in the wrong and as such he should..."

"Fucking bully." 

“You honor.” The prosecution calls with gritted teeth. “If Mr. Gallagher stops leading protests we are willing to drop all charges. But if he continues to endanger lives…”

Ian groans loudly. “This is horseshit.”

“That's it! In my chambers, NOW!”

 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“I thought we agreed you shall never end up in my court or we can't do this anymore?” Mickey moans as he watches Ian take off his boxers with his teeth.

“I was as surprised as you were.” Ian stands up after fully undressing Mickey and kisses him hard before lifting him and placing him on his desk. 

“I can't be lenient with you just because you’re my fucking boyfriend, you know this. _Shit_.”

“I know baby, I know.” Ian replies before he penetrates Mickey in one swift motion.

Mickey groans loudly and bites on Ian’s shoulder to keep from producing any sounds. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“Seriously though, can you stop getting into so much trouble?” Mickey asks as he puts his robe back on. 

“I can't, you know this. I'm a human rights advocate I cannot not do this.”

Mickey sighs and steps towards Ian. He smiles gently and caresses his cheek. “Then stop landing in my court otherwise if people ever find out about us my job will be in question.”

Ian nods and gives Mickey as sweet short kiss. “Promise. We should get back out there.” They open the door and Mickey lets Ian walk out first. Ian turns to him. “You're ruling in my favor though, right?”

“Keep it walking convict.” Mickey chuckles and spanks his ass. 

Ian rolls his eyes. “I spent one night in jail. In a cell even.”

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“After reviewing both your arguments, I have come to the decision that Mr. Gallagher, you need to stay in your lane.”

“Thank you, your honor.” The prosecutor says.

“Please, for your sake, do not land in my courtroom again Mr. Gallagher.” 

Ian doesn’t reply. He knows it's only a matter of time before he gets arrested again. He can only hope next time he finds judge Carolyne Ross. Because boyfriend or not, judge Milkovich’s pain in the ass reputation precedes him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
